


Страх на двоих

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: спасибо "Казино "Рояль" за фирменный метод терапии





	Страх на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо "Казино "Рояль" за фирменный метод терапии

\- ...как у девочки, такая славная, - доносится из-за неплотно прикрытой двери.  
Идиоты. Бонд крепче сжимает пистолет и щурится, всматриваясь в тускло освещенный зазор между стенкой и оцарапанным краем двери. Выбивали прикладом, грубо и быстро.  
Зачем же торчат здесь до сих пор? С момента, как сработал сигнал, прошла уже почти четверть часа. Идиоты, что и говорить.  
\- Аппетитная, правда, Серджио? - ленивый, слегка гнусавый голос. Акцент почти не заметен.  
Бонд вытягивает шею, разглядывая мрачно молчащего Серджио — высокого, чуть сутулого, словно сгорбившегося под тяжестью висящего на шее автомата. На вид — не старше двадцати пяти. Шрам за правым ухом. Плохие зубы, которые влажно блестят в свете ночника, когда Серджио облизывает узкие губы.  
Перевернутый ночник валяется на боку, чудом не сваливаясь со стола на пол. Верхний свет не включен.  
Бонд переминается с ноги на ногу — пол пружинит под подошвами, подталкивает: быстрее, быстрее. Бонд ненавидит ждать, но это не самый подходящий момент для спешки. Совершенно не подходящий.  
Звук удара раздается в темном коридоре резко, как выстрел, влетает, впивается в грудину, пробивает навылет. Бонд чувствует, как раздуваются ноздри от гнева, словно у зверя.  
Еще удар. Не удар — шлепок, понимает Бонд.  
Стон. Тихий, приглушенный, как будто стонущему затолкали в рот кляп.  
\- Серджио, чего молчишь. Смотри, какой...  
Серджио матерится сквозь зубы.  
Кто-то невидимый смеется. Слышится шорох шагов по ковру. Кто-то невидимый стонет.  
\- Надо было поговорить с нами с самого начала. Что ты теперь хочешь сказать? Поздно. Смотри, Серджио, в него можно засунуть...  
Стон ввинчивается в висок, высокий, громкий, эхом отдающийся в коридоре.  
Бонд медленно втягивает воздух через нос, вытаскивает из уха миниатюрный передатчик и опускает в карман, глядя на судорожно дернувшиеся щиколотки, обмотанные скотчем. В просвет приоткрытой двери виден только край кровати и ноги от коленей до ступней с собранными складками штанами.  
Этого достаточно.  
Бонд отключает передатчик. Теперь это только его дело.  
Теперь это личное.

Первая пуля влетает Серджио в правое плечо, тот оборачивается с хриплым вскриком, и глаза у него удивленные как у ребенка. Бонду плевать. Он перехватывает автомат и бьет того прикладом в челюсть. Напарник Серджио быстро направляет на него пистолет, пуля входит в толстое дерево двери за спиной.  
Когда он оседает на пол, захлебываясь кровью из сломанного носа, Бонд аккуратно прикрывает дверь и идет к кровати, не забыв пнуть Серджио по хребту и приложить второго ублюдка рукоятью по затылку.  
Он осторожно вытаскивает кляп изо рта Кью, который лежит с закрытыми глазами и пытается натянуть на себя одеяло, словно во сне.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - говорит Бонд, освобождая его руки и ноги от скотча.  
Кью трясет.  
Он продолжает жмуриться, будто перевернутый ночник светит ярче тысячи солнц. Бонд подходит к столу, осторожно ставит его на место. Кью заслоняет глаза дрожащей ладонью, и Бонд понимает, что у того свело пальцы судорогой. И у него самого тоже.  
\- Кью, - шепчет он. - Сейчас мы уйдем отсюда.  
Бонд наклоняется к нему и трогает за напряженное плечо. Кью цепляется за угол одеяла, выгибаясь, и вжимается лбом в край тумбочки.  
Бонд тянет одеяло вниз, и Кью зажимает рот ладонью, глухо всхлипывая.  
\- Все закончилось. Посмотри на меня. Ты можешь идти, Кью?  
Кью мотает головой и утыкается лицом в подушку, судорожно стискивая пальцы в кулаки, когда Бонд садится на постель.  
Он не издает ни звука, пока тот осторожно вытаскивает из его припухшего ануса что-то мелкое — кажется, флэшку в прорезиненном корпусе — только напрягается всем телом и вовсе деревенеет.  
Бонд аккуратно подтягивает на нем спущенные штаны, щурится, глядя на ночник. Рассматривает настольные часы с машинками на циферблате. Кажется, какой-то мультфильм про гонки. Учитывая, как он сюда гнал, экспертная группа вряд ли появится здесь еще минут десять. Ему хватит.  
Он крепко обматывает скотчем запястья валяющихся на полу неподвижных тел. Берет Кью на руки и несет в душ, откидывая ногой перевернутый столик и развороченный корпус ноутбука. Плевать. Кью наорет на него потом. За расплывшееся на ковре густо-багряное пятно – тоже.  
Бонд аккуратно ставит Кью на пол душевой и снимает с него пижаму, опускаясь на колени.  
\- Давай. Нужно переступить через штанины. Раз. И два.  
Кью жмурится и вздрагивает, как он удара, когда Бонд выворачивает оба крана на полную.  
Шум воды оглушает, Бонд не уверен, что Кью слышит его сейчас, но говорит — больше для себя самого, чем для него:  
\- Я сейчас все исправлю. Ты умеешь чинить технику. Я умею чинить людей. Очень эффективно. Ты наверняка видел мои характеристики, у меня высший балл. Как же еще, иначе ты бы не согласился со мной работать, чудо-мальчик.  
Он на секунду вжимает кулак в мокрый кафель, проклиная себя за то, что не смог добраться сюда на несколько минут раньше — идиоты в офисе препирались с ним слишком долго, прежде чем он послал их и уехал по срочному сигналу из дома Кью сам, не дожидаясь подкрепления.  
Бонд скидывает намокший пиджак и выдавливает в ладонь гель для душа, жадно втягивая запах лимона — нет, лимонной шипучки, он любил такие конфеты в детстве.  
Кью делает шаг назад и прикусывает губу, когда Бонд касается его ягодиц.  
\- Я все вымою. Я все исправлю, - говорит он твердо, чтобы убедить в этом сжавшегося Кью — и себя.  
Он проводит по ягодицам ладонями, раз, другой, очень мягко. Прижимается губами к бедренной косточке, и Кью замирает, переставая дрожать — и дышать, кажется, тоже. Бонд осторожно ведет мыльными пальцами между ягодиц, гладит припухшее отверстие круговыми движениями и скользит губами вниз, прихватывая нежную кожу в паху.  
Кью шатает, он приваливается лопатками к стене, выгнувшись, и, наконец, размыкает плотно сжатые губы с тихим стоном.  
Бонд просовывает скользкий от геля палец в задницу одновременно с тем, как берет член в рот, и Кью кричит, судорожно стискивая пальцы у него на затылке. Бонд сосет, плотно сжимая губы, гладит узкие бедра, ласково касается кончиками пальцев поджавшейся мошонки. Кью стонет в такт собственным быстрым точкам, его голос шумит в голове вместе со звуком хлещущей воды и гулким током крови.  
Когда Кью кончает, он выворачивает шею и хрипло шепчет что-то неразборчивое, уткнувшись лбом в стенку душевой — Бонд смотрит на него снизу вверх, додрачивая ему и слизывая сперму с саднящих губ.  
Он поднимается на ноги — рубашка и брюки безнадежно промокли, но Бонду плевать — и в этот момент Кью все-таки открывает глаза.  
Он смаргивает льющуюся из душа воду с мокрых ресниц, и взгляд у него горячечный. Живой.  
\- Если хотите проделывать подобное и дальше, вам придется похудеть, ноль-ноль-семь, - шепчет Кью искусанными губами. - Когда смените ваш элегантный костюм русалки на то, что найдется в моем шкафу, это будет уморительное зрелище.  
Он криво улыбается, но уголки его губ дрожат, а колени подкашиваются, когда он делает шаг вперед.  
\- Терапия... недостаточно действенная, ноль-ноль-семь, - шепчет он, уткнувшись Бонду в плечо.  
\- Будем тестировать мои навыки, пока не сочтете результат приемлемым, - тихо отвечает тот, выключая воду. Капли гулко разбиваются о кафель. - Мы едем ко мне.  
\- Думаете, это поможет? - голос у Кью очень уставший. - Я должен остаться. Выяснить, какая информация их интересовала, как они узнали адрес, как проникли в дом. Почему не воспользовались любрикантом, который лежал у меня под подушкой, - добавляет Кью со злым смешком после паузы. - Я допустил слабость. Надо провести работу над ошибками. Не утруждайте себя, ноль-ноль-семь, вы сделали все, что могли в данной ситуации. И даже больше. Достаточно.  
Тусклый свет в комнате мигает пару раз и гаснет. Кью вздрагивает.  
\- У меня дома есть ночник, - говорит Бонд.  
\- Не выключайте его всю ночь, - бормочет Кью. - Я возмещу расходы за электричество.  
«Самолетов — и темноты?» - хочет спросить Бонд с усмешкой, но вместо этого прижимается губами к мокрым волосам. «Самолетов, темноты. И доверять кому-то. Это наш общий страх».  
Бонд молчит и крепче прижимает Кью к себе.  
Он не позволит ему больше бояться.


End file.
